


In the Dark

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Deet’s insecurities withhold her from what she truly wants. Rian is there to help break them down.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend @jenskira on Tumblr. Thank you for always being so supportive of my work. I really hope you like what I’ve done. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!

No matter how many times Deet bathed, in a desperate attempt to cleanse the evil feeling the Darkening had brought when it spread across her body, absolutely nothing would make the physical marks disappear. The purple coloring might have faded, but the horrid scars remained. Embarrassment was an understatement, and of course tonight of all nights was the perfect time for others to notice how she looked. 

She had been getting ready hours, stopping every now and then to contemplate a way to get out of the current situation. Her friends were throwing Deet a party, to honor her return to the Resistance that the Podlings insisted on hosting at their village. 

Not wanting to disappoint anyone, she managed to slap on a smile, say she was excited for the bash, and effectively hid her scars. A dress Deet borrowed from Brea had long sleeves and came down far enough to cover the rest of her body. Her face had fortunately remained unscathed. 

Brea was sure to wear the finest dress she owned, and begged to style Deet’s hair for the event. Kylan went all out, cooking everything he knew how to, including his famous broth they all went crazy for. Gurjin drank his weight at the brew fountain, which resulted in him and Hup singing drunkenly to the guests. Even Mother Aughra stopped by to say hello. Everyone was in celebratory mode. Except Deet. 

“They’re all still alive, thanks to you.” came a voice from behind. 

“_Rian._” Deet said, a little startled by his sudden appearance. “Hello. I didn’t even know you had arrived,” 

She took quick notice of the frown that formed on his lips, as if he was hurt, before he cleared his throat. 

“Yeah of course, I wouldn’t have missed it. We haven’t had the chance to talk much since the day of your rescue…” 

“I’ve just been… trying to get back to a normal routine again.” she giggled nervously. 

If Deet was being honest, she had been trying to avoid Rian. She never cared much about her appearance or how others thought she looked, but now her scars made it impossible to ignore. That and, Deet didn’t want Rian to see her so melancholy. He always saw through her, surely he’d be able to sense she wasn’t really enjoying herself, and he had already done so much for her. It was Rian who came to her rescue from the darkened state Deet was under in the first place. He had dealt with enough. Why would he want to be around her anyway? 

“I thought we could—” Rian started to say before a podling yelled across the way, making an echo throughout the trees. 

“_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaance!_” 

Loud booming music exploded across the buildings and forest, as podlings banged on the drums and began playing festive music. Everyone collectively broke out into their own dance moves, having fun together. 

“Would you like to?” Rian asked Deet over the music, extending his hand. 

Lost in the moment, and influenced by her heart that _ wanted _ to have fun, she agreed to dance with Rian and took his hand, forgetting all about the only scars that were still visible. He smiled wide at this, as they jumped around to the beat. Rian was quite a skilled dancer, and looked oh so handsome, as he usually did to Deet, wearing more of a formal attire than she was used to seeing. 

Her ears went back at the sight of him, happy that he was having a good time with her. Rian twirled Deet and dipped her back, bringing her up so she was inches away from his face. 

She could breathe him in. It was intoxicating. Deet wanted to lean in further, as Rian was doing, so that the gap between them closed…

Until Deet remembered why she was so hesitant in the first place and forced herself to stop. She couldn’t lead him on only to drag him into another mess. Not again. 

Deet retracted her hands that were still in his grasp. Rian eyes snapped open from the spell the two were under and looked at Deet, concerned. 

“Deet? Is everything alright?” 

“I— we can’t, I’m sorry.” she said, backing away from him. It felt all too familiar. Leaving him as he looked at her longingly. Calling her name. Just as he did in the forest, when she was fully taken over by the Darkening. 

“Deet… wait, I—” Deet didn’t give Rian time to finish his sentence. She left her own party, and ran off into one of the guest houses the Podlings were letting her and Brea share for the night. 

It was a rude act, and Deet knew it, but she had to get out of there. She would’ve ended up doing something she would have regretted. 

_ No. _ Deet wouldn’t have regretted it, she would’ve _ loved _ it, but what would’ve Rian thought? 

Her skin was still buzzing from Rian’s touch. It craved more. 

Deet gasped for air, letting tears slide down her cheeks. Happiness seemed to be a cruel joke. She felt ridiculous wallowing, but Deet couldn’t help it. When Maudra Argot said Deet changed, she spoke the truth. 

As expected, a knock came at the door. Deet already knew who it was. She wiped her tears away and tried to steady her voice. 

“Come in.” She replied. 

“Deet. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing. I just got overwhelmed by the crowd, is all.” she lied. Not well enough, it seemed. 

Rian furrowed his eyebrows. “No, it’s not that. Did I… do something?” He swallowed hard before looking down. “I feel like you’ve been keeping your distance the past few days. If I’ve overstepped in any way…” 

“No,” Deet’s gut screamed inside. Now she felt even worse. Rian was blaming himself for her actions. She sighed. “No you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s me that’s the problem,” 

“The problem?”

It was as if a dam had burst inside of her. The truth came pouring out, painfully. 

“The past few days, since I’ve returned, I’ve felt different. I’m cured, I don’t have any of the Darkening left in me… at least I don’t think I do, but…” she tediously unwravelled her sleeves, revealing scattered thick scars. 

“Oh Deet…” Rian said, looking down at her arms. He seemed conflicted on wanting to reach out and soothe the areas. “I had no idea. Do they hurt?” 

“No, but… I hate how I look. They’re not only on my arms, I’ve got them all over. The Darkening has ruined my body forever…”

“I beg to differ—” 

“It’s ruined my soul, too. I’m a danger. I don’t even know why you want to be around me.” 

Rian looked offended on her behalf. 

“You’re not a danger.” 

“Says who?”

“_Me._” 

“_How do you know that?_” Deet snapped, immediately regretting her tone. It was getting increasingly difficult to hold back her tears.

“skekGra and urGoh begged us not to kill any of the Skeksis. Both species needed to be kept alive so they could be rejoined as urSkeks. When I blasted that Skeksis with the Darkening, I murdered an innocent Mystic, that was evil.”

“It was self defense, you were only protecting us.” Rian persisted.

“But when it happened I _ intended _ to kill. The Darkening reacted from my thoughts. As if it was fueled by them. I didn’t want any of the Skeksis hurting you. I was already shaken up from when The Hunter came after you. He had you by the _ neck_, Rian, I couldn’t bear to… I thought we were going to lose you,” thinking about The Hunter infuriated Deet. 

He shook his head. 

“But you _ didn’t _ lose me, I’m right here. I’m alive, thanks to The Archer. He sacrificed his life so that I may live and continue to fight with the Resistance. His blood may as well be on my hands too.” 

Rian stepped closer to Deet. 

“Deet, you saved us from the Skeksis’ during the battle. Do you understand that? You _ saved _ us. In a selfless act of love for your friends. I was scared for you too, I saw the effect it had on you. You didn’t deserve to have the Darkening overpower you in the way that it did, but look at what these scars have done for you.” Rian gestured to her arms.

“Done for me?” She asked, baffled. “They’ve done nothing but make me look ugly, and _ evil_. Every time I look at them, all I can imagine is the harm I’ve caused. I have nightmares that plague my sleep, and when I wake up, nothing is there to convince me that I’m safe and free, instead I’m greeted with these monstrous reminders.” 

“They should be reminders that you’re still here because you were able to fight back and _ survive_. You’re the strongest gelfling I’ve ever met. Not strong because of the Darkening, but strong because this,” Rian placed his hand on her heart, that was thrumming against her chest wildly, “Held on and fought for you to see another day. To live a better life.”

His touch sent a shock through her. 

“You mean to live a better life... together? Like what you’ve mentioned before at Stone-in-the-Wood?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Rian said breathlessly. 

Deet started to second guess his actions again. Rian was just being polite, trying to make her feel better. They were best friends, she would try to comfort Rian the same way. There was no way he intended for them to become something more than that… 

“You don’t want this.” Deet claimed.

“You have no idea how much I want you.” Rian admitted. 

“What?” Her eyes went wide. He was serious. 

“How much I really want to kiss you right now. How I’ve been wanting to kiss you, since nearly a trine ago. I know our lives are uncertain, I know we’ve faced peril, and we’ll eventually face more, but one thing that’s certain is I want to be by your side. Fighting with you, and for you. You’re not evil, far from it. I’ll have this conversation with you every day if I need to, until you can see yourself the way I see you Deet. Kind. Stunning. Brave. Gentle. Resilient. Capable of loving, perhaps someone who’s made mistakes, plenty of them, who wants to make up for them and prove to be worthy of your love… if you’ll take me as I am.”

Deet was stunned. Regardless of her large ears and impeccable hearing, she couldn’t believe what Rian had said. 

“Just tell me what _ you _ want… Deet…” His eyes that were as blue and calming as the sea, bore into hers, yearning for her answer. For a sign, that she felt the same. 

Deet did. 

“_You._” She said profoundly. Deet was done running. 

With her consent, Rian leaned in once more, and this time, Deet didn’t resist. She leaned in so their lips met in ecstasy. 

Rian and Deet indulged their long overdue moment. Her lips hungrily collided with his, again and again, in hopes the sensation never ended. It was gratifying. Deet held the back of Rian’s head, her fingers tangled in his long, soft hair that she fancied. He cupped her face in his hands, taking his time as he wanted to memorize the taste and feel of her lips. Deet could definitely get used to this. 

All of the worry and doubt she had vanished. She had been keeping her distance for no reason. Rian didn’t care that she had scars, he embraced them. He didn’t judge Deet for her actions or past, nor did she ever judge his. Rian intended to be the one for Deet to have and to hold, he always had. 

They pulled back for a moment to glance at each other’s elated faces, ready to go in for seconds before Brea came barreling through the door. 

“Oops!” She giggled. “Sssorry, I didn’t know _you_ _two_ were in here,” She was a little buzzed from drinking, “Don’t mind me, carry on… I’ll come back later,” she winked, giggling again and started to shut the door mumbling “Can’t wait to tell Seladon _I_ won the bet…” 

Rian and Deet simultaneously laughed as they tenderly leaned their foreheads against each other. 

“We’ll have plenty of time for more of that. For everything, together.” Rian promised. “You deserve to enjoy your party,” She threw her arms around his waist held him close.

“No rush.” Deet said, wanting their alone time to last a little longer. He sighed affectionately, enveloping her in his strong welcoming arms. Rian’s kiss was something new and exciting she couldn’t wait to explore further, but his hugs continued to bring the same familiarity she adored so much. The comfort she had needed for so long. Heart to heart, Deet filled her mind with all the possibilities the future could hold for them. Thoughts of happiness and _ love_. 


End file.
